Johnny Test Versus Johnny Bravo
by CWHaremeister
Summary: Johnny Test must enter the alternate universe of Aron City in order to rescue his best friend Dukey. And with the help of his new comrades the flame haired kid is pitted against the ultimate test of time.


**Johnny Test Versus Johnny Bravo**

F**an-Fiction Written by Harrison Seward**

At noon on Saturday Johnny Test awoke in his bed without hearing the usual excitement from his talking dog Dukey. Johnny ran passed his Mom working in her office, downstairs to find his father vacuuming in the living room. Before Johnny could ask, his father pointed towards the basement door, known in the Test home as the door to his twin sisters's laboratory.

Johnny, opening the regular wooden basement door, walked downstairs only to approach the much larger mechanical doors looming over him. As he went to knock the metal doors retracted allowing Johnny to see, on the far side of the lab, Susan and Mary Test standing in front of an immense computer screen that was hooked up to a giant metal ring.

When Johnny approached them Susan spoke while watching the screen: "Thought you'd never wake up. It's almost lunchtime."

"Where's Dukey?" Johnny asked. He noticed the screen displayed video footage of a town he's never seen before, but the buildings and even the people seemed odd.

Mary turned around and smiled, but her green eyes contained sadness. She said, "Well Johnny, truth is we lost-"

"We lost track of time," Susan smashed her clipboard on the ground. Steaming, she turned to her siblings taking a breath, saying, "We worked all through the night and look at that, 12pm on the dot. You know what that means sis."

"I do?" Mary's brows rose. "I do. Johnny we need you to test our new device."

"Device?" Johnny knew his sisters better than anyone. They were up to something.

Susan said, "She means a video game device."

He couldn't help but grin. Dukey could wait. "What kinda game?"

Susan and Mary locked eyes for a moment then said at the same time they said, "A virtual reality game."

"I'm in. Where's the controller?"

Mary's eyes shifted back and forth. "In this game _you _are the controller. No gear required."

"Exactly." Susan began inputting commands. "All you need to do is walk through this." Her finger slammed on the enter key and a flash appeared from the metal ring. Johnny rubbed his eyes and saw the center of the ring displayed a crystal clear image of the town from the computer screen. Mary tossed Johnny a GPS tracker. She said, "So we don't lose you too."

"Too?" Johnny asked.

"Too-to," Mary stumbled as Susan huffed. Susan said, "So we don't lose you to the vastness of the world."

"Makes sense to me." Johnny stepped up to the ring, an inch away from passing through, but not before he asked, "What's my mission?"

"Your mission?" asked Susan as her blue eyes bugged behind her glasses.

Mary exclaimed, "Yes of course your mission. Video games have missions."

"Yes," Johnny said.

"Yes, well your mission is to rescue," Mary cleared her throat, "Dukey."

Susan cupped her hands over her mouth as Mary felt herself go cold. Johnny eyed them both for a good long while before he spoke. He was piecing together the clues of this puzzle: Dukey is missing, a virtual reality game, and Susan and Mary are acting nice to him. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Simultaneously the twins said, "Johnny we're sorry."

"You didn't think I figure out your plan so quick. You made me the best VR game in the world for my birthday surprise. I love you both so much." His eyes welled, voice cracked. "Thank you."

Susan said, "Your birthday isn't for another 8 months, so in this case, yeah I think you're really stupid."

Mary elbowed Susan and said, "Stupidly smart."

Johnny smiled with pure joy in his cyan eyes.

"Just go save Dukey," they screamed.

Johnny Test shrugged his shoulders then passed through the ring entering what he believed was a virtual reality game. But he had yet to realize that his genius sisters's actually built an interdimensional portal, and somewhere in this new world Dukey was talking his way into trouble.

* * *

A quarter after noon on Saturday in Aron City, Johnny Bravo slugged out of his childhood bedroom to see what his mom cooked up for breakfast. After minutes of yelling about the house, "Momma I'm hungry," the blond man found a note on the kitchen table:

_Dear Johnny,_

_I've gone on a special retreat. I'm out of town until Monday morning. There's food in the house. I've also told Little Suzy to check on you today._

_Love,_

_Momma_

The note left Johnny bewildered and even more hungry, so he ran out of the house in a panic. Yet before he could think another thought he saw in the front yard Little Suzy playing with a strange looking dog. Johnny said, "Little neighbor girl, my Momma said you'd cook me breakfast. So stop playing with that ugly dog and get started."

In advance to her response, something so shocking happened, Johnny and Little Suzy were speechless. The dog stood on his hind legs and said, "Hey I'm not ugly, I'm Dukey. And aren't you old enough to make your own breakfast?"

Johnny's jaw dropped to the ground while Little Suzy found herself intrigued saying, "How are you able to talk Dukey?"

"Same way you learned. A science experiment," Dukey said reverting back to all fours. The dog's stomach growled. "Blondie may be onto something though. Let's go get breakfast."

Little Suzy checked her watch saying, "It's actually time for lunch, so Pop's Diner it is."

Upon hearing this Johnny picked his jaw up off the ground. "Hey there now that's a good idea Little Suzy. This talking dog can't come with us though."

Together Little Suzy and Dukey mirror puppy-dog eyes convincing Johnny Bravo to guide his neighbor and this strange dog to Pop's Diner. A block away, in a rare light bulb moment, the blond man pulled out a pair of black shades and placed him on Dukey saying, "Now you just look like a weird, hairy kid." Dukey smiled as a wide as dog can. Soon they arrived at the diner and after ordering half the menu Johnny and Dukey scarfed down the meal in 30 minutes. Seconds following their feat Little Suzy finished her burger with fries still to go, asked, "You have money to pay for this right Johnny?"

The Bravo man rubbed his pot belly mulling over the words when suddenly his brows rose past his shades. Johnny asked, "Money?"

* * *

On the other side of Aron city the flame haired kid walked down the sidewalk looking at his GPS, following a Dukey icon that blipped miles away from his current location. Seeing the incredible distance between him and his goal Johnny felt overwhelmed, yet when he looked to the left he saw the Aron City Zoo. Without question he crossed the street seeing balloons tied to the sign. As soon as he got to the gate a zookeeper handed Johnny a ticket saying, "It's free zoo day. Enjoy."

"I will," the Test boy said with a smile. Johnny explored the tiger and otter exhibits, and then made his way towards the large monkey cages for he smelt popcorn. Upon receiving a free bag of buttery popcorn, he suddenly heard a ringtone from the GPS. Johnny answered the touch screen and saw a video call from his twin sisters. Susan said, "Johnny what are you doing?"

"Free zoo day." The flamed haired kid ended the phone call and continued chomping on his snack. Johnny noticed the Capuchins swinging from the branches and in seconds he heard the ringtone again. "What?" Johnny asked answering the phone, spilling some of his popcorn into the cage.

"Find Dukey," Mary asserted. Johnny began tonguing up pieces of popcorn explaining to his sisters that they need to calm down. At the same time monkeys steadily made their way over to the Test boy picking up the pieces of popcorn he spilled. Susan said, "Johnny there's no time to waste. Is this a game to you?"

"You said it was." Johnny couldn't understand his sisters's frustration nor did he want to. The flame haired kid was shaking mad spilling more and more popcorn into the cage while both his sisters kept yelling at him to find Dukey. Once more Johnny hung up on them, only to have Susan and Mary call back immediately. "You know what, I'll play without the GPS." Without even hanging up the video call, Johnny saw how close the Capuchins were to the cage bars and so he slid the GPS through the gaps.

Yet the moment monkey fingers touched the GPS the Test boy heard his sisters's truth: "We lied, this isn't a game. Get the GPS and find Dukey by midnight, otherwise you'll be stuck here forever." Johnny dropped the bag of popcorn trying to grab the GPS with two hands. Unfortunately his buttery fingers were unable to grasp the device allowing the caged monkeys to take both the GPS and the rest of the popcorn. Johnny yelled, "You said it was a VR game."

He shook the monkey bars repeating, "You said it was VR," until the zookeeper escorted the flame haired kid out of the zoo on the grounds of feeding the Capuchins popcorn. As the zookeeper walked away Johnny screamed, "Wait, I need to get the GPS from the monkey exhibit or I'll be stuck in this dimension forever."

Not only did he get the attention of the zookeeper, but in addition the people on the sidewalk also stared at Johnny wondering what this flame haired kid was yelling about. Feeling the energy shift towards him, Johnny took off deeper into the city with one goal in mind: rescue Dukey.

In the kitchen of Pop's Diner Johnny Bravo was washing dishes, Dukey cooking burgers, and Little Suzy was waiting tables. According to Pops in order to pay back what they owe the trio would have to work for two hours straight. Midway through their shift Little Suzy noticed a flame haired kid enter the diner. The kid sat alone and ordered half the menu. When Little Suzy delivered the hefty ticket to Dukey, the talking dog was so upset by the immense ticket, he didn't even peek out the kitchen window to see who ordered the meal.

Instead, with anger in his voice, Dukey called out the ticket to his cooking crew saying, "We gotta hometown special doused in bacon grease. Extra super duper on the eggy side." The kitchen crew's eyes were wide and so Dukey said, "Half the menu on deck. Let's go people." After half an hour of cooking every dish was sent out to the flame haired kid's table. There was so much food that all the waiters plus the dishboy had to help serve the plates. Oddly enough when Johnny Bravo delivered the plate to Johnny Test there was a moment of solemn pause. Like they knew each other from another lifetime or perhaps they were kindred spirits.

Pops called Bravo back to finish the pile of dishes in the kitchen, so Little Suzy was the last to leave the table asking, "If you need anything else let me know."

Johnny looked over his food seeing familiar colored hair on every single dish. He said, "Yeah. Could I get food without a bunch of hair on it?"

"Of course. My apologies young man. We'll get right on that." In a rare mood Little Suzy slammed down the ticket on the kitchen window sill. She said, "Dukey. I need you to remake the entire order without a single hair on the food. Got it?"

Dukey threw his spatula at the grill saying, "Are you kidding me?"

"Just do it before Pop's makes us stay here any longer," Little Suzy said hopping down from the counter and going back to the register. At the same time when Johnny Test heard that name he spied over to the kitchen window sill seeing a very hairy kid sporting shades and a chef's hat. The flame haired kid's heart skipped a beat.

Meanwhile Johnny Bravo was sent along with other waiters to collect the inedible dishes. Bravo didn't say anything, yet Test could feel him glaring from behind his shades. Johnny Test asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem?" Bravo said in a high pitch, then in more proper, drawn out tone he said, "Oh no sir there is not. I hope we can accommodate your particular needs."

The Test boy sipped his water. "Okay?"

"Okay," The blond man grabbed the water from the kid mid-drink.

"Wasn't done, no problem though, thank you." Johnny dabbed his face with a napkin. "Oh by the way, do you know the name of the chef? "

"Donkey." Bravo walked away mumbling to himself knowing he'd have to wash double the plates now. He passed the cooking station heading to the dishwasher and said, "C'mon Donkey keep it together dog."

Again Johnny Test spun his head towards the window sill thinking he heard his best friend's name called. After forty-five minutes of intense culinary creation Dukey and his crew managed to not only finish Test's large order, but also complete the lunch rush. However, within a minute of serving all tables, the disappointment was clear and audible.

The flame haired kid wasn't the only voice of complaint, he just happened to be the first. He said, "I'm not eating this. I want to talk to the manager."

"No," Little Suzy said fearing she'd have to remain at Pop's Diner all day. She continued, "I mean the manager isn't here right now so perhaps speaking directly with the chef will answer any questions you have."

"Okay," Johnny said with a plain voice. And so Little Suzy informed Dukey causing the talking dog to kick open the kitchen doors saying, "Which one of you is complaining about the food?" The entire diner was in an uproar. Fathers and mothers were expressing their disgust at the meals and then Dukey screamed, "I meant where's the guy who ordered half the menu?" Little Suzy pointed to where the flame haired kid sat. As Dukey approached the table his heart skipped a beat in sync with Johnny Test. "Johnny?"

"Dukey? No wonder my food was so hairy." Johnny grabbed Dukey by the paws, dancing, and singing in jubilee, "It was Dukey hair. Dukey hair on my food. Dukey hair on my food."

The talking dog rejoiced with his best friend in the reunion by singing, "Dukey hair on your food. Dukey hair on your food." And as the Test boy and the talking dog Dukey danced around his shades fell off along with his chef's hat. Silence overtook the diner as eyes locked onto the special dog. In seconds Johnny and Dukey froze. The silence broken only when a toddler began crying catalyzing the rest of the patrons to scream and vomit from the collective belief that dirty dog hair had contaminated their meals. Food and plates were thrown in at the flame haired kid and talking dog as they dashed out of the restaurant. Soon followed Little Suzy and Johnny Bravo ditching his hairnet, allowing his classic blond hairdo to spring back to normal.

The squad of miscreants outpaced the mob, escaping to the only place that would provide them with a moment of peaceful refuge: Momma Bravo's house. The perspiring characters sipped lemonade as Little Suzy interrogated the strange travellers. "Okay you two, explain, who are y'all? How can he talk? Why is your hair like that?"

Bravo added, "Yeah and why is my new buddy calling you by my name?"

"This is my best friend Dukey. My name is Johnny Test. And we're here because of a science experiment." Johnny wrapped a blanket around his head holding out his hand like a decrepit elder saying, "We come from another dimension. Boo."

"Ahh ahh ahh," Johnny Bravo screamed uncontrollably. He ran around the house in the same manner, "Ahh ahh ahh." The trio tried to get him to calm down by calling his name, by telling him it was a joke, and eventually all three youngsters had hopped on Johnny's back in an attempt to tackle the built guy. Yet it wasn't until the doorbell rang when Bravo stopped dead in his tracks eyeing the door. The other three fell to the ground as the blond man slowly peeked through the blinds. Then with a sigh Johnny Bravo swung open the door saying, "What Carl?"

* * *

After an hour of thoroughly explaining how Johnny Test and Dukey got to this new dimension Little Suzy and Carl Chryniszzswics both sat back in awe of the scientific achievement. Meanwhile the snoring Bravo man just awoke from his nap. The blond man saw the blanket of night with the full moon high in the sky.

"Well alright fellas it's been fun but it's about time for y'all to head back to your mommy and daddy's house," Johnny Bravo said this while shooing the Porkbelly guys outside, slammed the door in their face, then reopened the front door only to kick Little Suzy and Carl out too.

Dukey said, "Who needs that blond idiot anyway? He'd just mess us up." The flame haired kid agreed giving a high-five to his best friend when Johnny Bravo kicked open the door. Tears flooded past his shades. Bravo expressed, "Why are kids so cruel? And I thought we were best friends Donkey."

"It's Dukey. And I never gave that impression. We're on a mission to return to our dimension, not make friends." Even in the dark night Dukey sported his shades while they turned their backs on Johnny Bravo.

"Donkey. Dukey. Talking dog wearing my shades. You need me. You all need me," Bravo said in a fit of rage.

That's when the Test boy stopped, spun towards Bravo, and said, "Oh yeah, why would we need you?"

Silence overtook the group as the blond man thought of the only power he had that the others lacked. "I'm way stronger than y'all."

"That's all I needed to hear," Johnny Test said giving a high-five to Bravo. "First we go to Carl's for science uniforms. Then get our GPS from the zoo."

* * *

Five minutes after 9pm, mobs of people were exiting the zoo when the group of five arrived. Except Dukey they were dressed in white lab coats, for the talking dog was muzzled, pretending to be rabid. The zookeeper stopped the group at the gate noticing the flame haired kid. He said, "Whoa there folks the zoo is closed. Also I'm pretty sure I kicked this kid out earlier. Feeding the Capuchins uh huh."

Johnny Test, sporting a pair of Bravo's shades, tilted the glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. In a rough British accent he said, "No sir. That was not me. That must have been my twin brother...Johnny." Little Suzy nudged his arm and the flame haired kid coughed then said, "I mean his name is Sonny. Sonny Test. My name is Johnny. Johnny Test. Me and my fellow scientists are here to examine your stupid monkeys."

Carl cut off the kid saying, "How dubious sir."

The zookeeper said, "Carl. You come here every other week. What is going on here?"

Johnny Test crouched next to Dukey whispering in his ear, "Plan Z Dukey." In an instance Dukey starting saying, "Bark bark bark. Woof woof."

The zookeeper cringed saying, "You need to get that dog to a vet. Or better yet a pound. Sounds strange to me, like he's saying bark."

That is when Johnny Bravo struck up his accent to say, "My goodman that is where you are wrong. This is no mere dog. This is the rare British hairy donkey."

Again with an emotionless face the zookeeper said, "Johnny. It's me Roger, I've been the zookeeper here for 20 years. Clearly you, Carl, Little Suzy, and this flame haired kid from earlier are trying to sneak into the zoo after hours."

The guys eyed each other in stunned silence as Little Suzy pulled out her tips from today. "33 dollars are all yours if you let us in the zoo for five minutes. My friend here lost his sister's GPS." Her eyes became glassy like a puppy's. "And if he doesn't get it back then he'll be…" Tears began streaming down her cheeks. A moment later both Bravo and Test began crying too. Followed by Carl and even Dukey. Little Suzy finished by saying, "Then he'll be lost in this dimension forever."

After a full minute of hysterical weeping the zookeeper sighed. He said, "Enough. Save your tips Little Suzy. You all have three minutes. Not out after that I'm calling the police." The group took off towards the monkey exhibit when the zookeeper added, "Don't forget to get that dog checked out by a vet." In response Dukey removed his muzzle backpedaling, and told the zookeeper to mind his business, making Roger freeze in disbelief.

The group reached the exhibit seeing no monkeys, but heard rustling amongst the leaves. Suddenly Johnny Test peeped a blurring glow of the GPS in the trees. Carl said, "There should be door to this exhibit facility on the other side."

"Carl who placed you in charge of this mission?" Bravo asked. Then the blond man led the group to the building attached to the back of the exhibit. "I got this." Johnny Bravo burst through the doors of the exhibit facility smelling feces, fur, and bleach. A sensory light lit up as the group entered the room to see the set of doors between them and the actual cage.

Johnny Test said, "Through those doors is our ticket home Dukey. What time is it Suzy?"

Looking at her wrist watch, she said, "It's 9:10 pm."

"My sisters said we gotta be back before twelve so we have plenty of time. This'll be a breeze," he said smiling at the group who all reflected his optimism. Yet after two and half hours of running around in the dark for a glowing screen, climbing and falling from trees, and avoiding flashlight detection from the police the group began operating on fumes. When the coast was clear they collected themselves in the middle of the exhibit near the largest tree. Dukey was the first to admit, "Johnny maybe we underestimated these Capuchins."

Wiping the sweat from his brow Johnny Test said, "Wait you guys hear that?"

Carl walked to the bush feet away following the sounds of snoring. He said, "Really Johnny?" The blond man murmured in his sleep about missing dinner so the rest of the group just ignored him.

Little Suzy asked, "Well what're we going to do? Chasing after this GPS isn't going to work. And we only have 20 minutes left."

Like a bolt of lightning the plan struck the flame haired kid's noggin. "Popcorn!" There was no response but the group heard the call of the Capuchins. Dukey said, "We're gonna see a movie?"

"We are seeing a movie, but not today," Johnny said. "Right now we need to split up and make a bunch of popcorn. The monkeys ate my popcorn earlier today, and that's how I got kicked out of the zoo."

Dukey said, "So you plan on getting kicked out again?"

The Test boy palmed his face. That's when Carl said, "Dukey I think he wants us to make popcorn for monkey bait. I can wait here while y'all sneak to the cafeteria. I'd just slow y'all down."

"You right Carl. You would slow us down. Alright crew let's pop this corn," Dukey said leading the other two kids out of the exhibit. The first thing the trio noticed were the Aron city police officers surveying several parts of the zoo. Little Suzy indicated the time was fifteen minutes to midnight. They crawled amongst the shadows almost reaching their destinations unscathed, except as they entered the cafe an officer's light beamed on Dukey. Without another plan, Dukey kept saying, "Bark bark? Woof woof?"

"Get out of here you ugly mutt. This is a zoo not the streets," the officer said. And if not for the flame haired kid whispering then Dukey would've stood on his hind legs to mock the officer. The trio ran behind the carnival food counter, plugged up the popcorn machine, and began dumping a bag of kernels into the silver pot. Little Suzy told the Porkbelly boys to duck when the light of an officer flashed through the window. Unfortunately when Johnny ducked he dropped the entire sack of kernels into the hot silver pot. Before they could act the kernels popped at rapid speed filling up the glass box of the machine. Both Johnny and Little Suzy grabbed a couple bags of popcorn each while Dukey made sure the coast was clear. The trio snuck back into the monkey exhibit with five minutes to spare.

Upon their return Johnny Bravo sprang up from the smell of popcorn knocking away Carl. "Awe yeah baby. Lemme get some of that popped corn."

"Johnny no. This is only so we can get the GPS back," Little Suzy said keeping the boxes of popcorn at bay, spilling some of the salty snacks on the ground, without realizing a troop of Capuchins grounded themselves smelling the savory snack. Before anyone could think the five adventurers were surrounded by twelve Capuchin monkeys one of which carried a glowing GPS in his hand. Johnny Test dropped a full bag of popcorn when he stared down the creme-coal colored Capuchin holding his GPS. From the glow of the device the flame hared kid could see the scar over the Capuchin's right eye. During this entire intense adversarial stand off, Johnny Bravo had dove for the popcorn, catching the bag inches from hitting the ground. In mere moments five monkeys jumped onto the blond man trying to steal the popcorn away from him and causing Bravo to sprint for his dear life.

In light of Bravo's dash, Little Suzy took the initiative to toss a bag to Carl and say, "We're splitting up Carl. Run." As both Little Suzy and Carl sprinted in different directions so did six other monkeys. Leaving Johnny and Dukey facing off against the last Capuchin. Johnny took a step and said, "Hey there buddy. Can we make a trade?" He shook the last bag of popcorn.

"Johnny he can't understand you," Dukey said. "But maybe I can understand him?" The talking dog began barking while the Capuchin made monkey noises in return. Dukey couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Oh ho ho. Ah ha ha. Well, he's not going to give up the device. The Capuchin says he knows it's not just a GPS but an interdimensional instrument and no bag of salted carbohydrates would ever be more valuable than this."

"He did not say that." Johnny stepped forward seeing the Capuchin make a break for the trees. Faster than he's ever ran Johnny dashed, narrowly, grasping the monkey by the tail while dropping the popcorn at his feet. The monkey hollered as if in pain, and Johnny drug the Capuchin down by the tail and clasped around the monkey's waist. Immediately, the Capuchin turned to scratch and howl in the Test boy's face. Johnny was moments away from palming the GPS when Dukey touched his shoulder saying, "Uh Johnny, you might want to turn around and see this."

With half of his face covered the flamed haired kid wrestled the GPS free from the Capuchin. He tossed the monkey yards away saying, "I got it Dukey. I got it. Oh, oh no." Johnny finally saw what his best friend wanted him to notice. Carl, the Bravo man, and Little Suzy were bound together by vines and surrounded by the 11 monkeys. Little Suzy wriggled her arm free spying the time and screaming, "It's one minute to twelve. Go Johnny go."

At the same time to the leader of the Capuchins howled the other monkeys into a rush. Dukey growled as low as he could while the Test boy quickly contacted his sisters. In speedy response the GPS spawned an interdimensional portal. "Until we meet again," Johnny Test said to the Aron city trio. Without pause he dove through the portal and Dukey spied Little Suzy still bound by vines. She said, "Don't worry about us Dukey. We'll figure a way out of this. Just go home before your stuck here."

With no more words to exchange and no more adventure to be had, Dukey dove through the portal. After a great flash the portal vanished leaving Little Suzy, Carl, and Johnny Bravo to their regularly scheduled program.

* * *

A week later, early in the morning, Johnny Test and Dukey ran out of their room passing Johnny's Mom in the office and his father vacuuming to run downstairs towards his sisters's laboratory. The twins were in front of the supercomputer screen waiting on him and Dukey. The computer displayed a dark city with a silhouette of a T building on an island. Mary and Susan said simultaneously, "You ready to play another game Johnny?"

He looked to his best friend saying, "I know they think I'm stupid."

"And?" Dukey had his ears propped.

"And looks who gets to have fun exploring another dimension," said the flame haired kid Johnny Test as him and Dukey dove through the interdimensional portal to a world unknown.


End file.
